indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Roarke
' Roarke, Patrick Michael ' Personal Information *'General Description:' "He crossed to a mirror. His face, his father's face. All but one and the same, and there was no getting around it."Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 135 *'Age:' Unknown *'Hair:' Black *'Eyes:' Blue *'Relationships:' Meg Roarke (wife); Roarke (son) Introduction Multiple mentions throughout the books; he was found dead in an alley years before the series opened. Descriptions *When he spoke of going to meet his mother's family, Roarke said, "Odd are they'll kill me the minute they see my face - his face."Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 230 *According to Roarke, he had the thick brogue of a champion drunk.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 28 Personality *Abusive alcoholicGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 28 *"He had a way of making women love, and fear him ... Another thing he was good at was destroying beauty and innocence."Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 183 **According to Eve, Patrick, like Max Ricker and Richard Troy, "got off on the cruelty, and the power it gave them over someone smaller or weaker."Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 148 *Roarke said, "He was a vicious, small-minded bully and a petty criminal with delusions of grandeur."Interlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 43 History *Patrick was married to Meg Roarke prior to his relationship to Siobhan Brody.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 110, 111 Moira looked up Meg and Patrick's information and found they had been married for five years (they would have married c. 2019).Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 112 *He had a relationship (of less than two years) with Siobhan Brody that resulted in a son, Roarke.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 108, 154 *Patrick murdered Siobhan (in 2024) and abused Roarke; Patrick brought Meg back to deal with Roarke.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 220-222 *Death **When Eve asked Summerset if he killed Patrick Roarke, Summerset said there was no statute of limitations on murder. When she pressed the point, Summerset then said he had children to protect. She finally said that Roarke didn't know, did he ... that Summerset never told him. He only told Eve that there was nothing to tell. That it was old business. And she should be off, taking care of new.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 236 (Find Nora's comments on this here.) Criminal History *Associated with Max Ricker and Richard Troy *Suspect in **Illegal weapons running **Illegal entry into the United States **Grand Theft Auto **Conspiracy to murder police officers **Murder **Gambling/Cons Interesting Facts *Full name: Patrick Michael Roarke *He taught Roarke one valuable lesson. He said, "Boy, the only way to fight is to fight dirty. The only place to hit is below the belt."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 27, 28 *He had been good at manipulating data.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 152 *Used bribes and intimidation to avoid trouble with local police. *Weaseled for Douglas Skinner in an illegal arms op in 2036 but turned, setting a trap, in which thirteen officers were killed and six wounded. *Traveled to Dallas, Texas (5/12/2036) and was picked up from the airport by Richard Troy; Troy drives him back to the airport where Patrick Roarke took a shuttle to Atlanta, Georgia. *Aliases: **Sean O'Hara **Thomas MacNeil **Roarke O'Hara References Roarke, Patrick Roarke, Patrick Roarke, Patrick Roarke, Patrick